1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable display apparatus that has a main body that may fold or unfold.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, for example, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, may have a characteristic of being flexibly transformed, and accordingly, may have a foldable structure for the convenience of carrying the flat panel display apparatus.